Something human, something alien
by SilverHades
Summary: The rebellion crushed. The empire growing. How long till they want to take over another universe? Not that long...Mari must learn how to fight her new enemies, with help from unlikely allies... Rated M for blood, gore, swearing and slight sexual content. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, SilverHades here, this is my first crossover! Yay! This first chapter just focuses on Mari, starting her off. But don't worry, The mighty and cruel Star Wars empire will come VERY soon! **

**Thanks,**

**SilverHades **

_Mari was only 16 when she entered the UNSC marines corps. Early, for sure, but she was confident. _

_That confidence came with victories. Lots of them._

_Only 2 years after that she entered the ODST program. She had shown amazing progress and capabilities past most other marines. Her main weapon was the Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Matériel, or the Sniper rifle. Basic, but deadly. She was a master, shooting down targets at distances unheard of. Mari had the accuracy and awareness to make her feared by enemies, and respected by comrades. She was also a science and technology freak, loving anything new and knew most scientific topics down to the smallest detail. _

_Only 3 months after that, she was put into the SPARTAN-III Program, and was assigned to the UNSC Infinity. Now only 20 years old, she was the youngest out of the SPARTAN-III's but was one of the most talented. In 2552, before the discovery of Requiem, she was put into Cryo-stasis, and was going to be awakened when needed._

_Unfortunately, she was forgotten when they discovered Requiem and found Master-Chief. After the Didact was brought to justice, it was only 3 years later that she was remembered and pulled out of Cryo-stasis._

**UNSC Infinity**

**Cryopod containment room**

**November 16, 2561**

Mari opened her eyes, then instantly squinted. Blinding lights struck her face, but was slightly blocked by a type of glass.

She instantly knew where she was. _This is my cryopod?_ She thought. She felt machinery moving around her. _I must be getting released..._

Suddenly, the top of the cryopod started to open. She felt the sudden outburst of fresh air bombard her body, giving Mari a shock. The cryopod door opened fully. Mari slowly fell out of it, but only landed on her feet.

Her skin was pale white after being in stasis for so long, and her brunette hair had a white tint. She then started to fall, but was quickly caught by a UNSC Spartan, who put a towel around her cold, naked body. "Woah, there! You've been out for a while." The Spartan said. The Spartan was wearing his under-suit, which was upgraded higher than the last time Mari had seen them.

"H-how long have I been o-out?" Mari stuttered, as she was incredibly cold. The Spartan looked at her. "About 10 days, 3-4 months and 9 years." He replied. Mari was taken aback by the time difference. "9 years!? You have got to be kidding me..." The Spartan smiled. "I'm Blake, by the way. I'm one of your new team members. Amazing shot gunner, that's what I am. Part of the SPARTAN-IV fireteam known as Maroon. Just lost our sniper, then remembered 'bout you." Mari looked up at Blake.

"SPARTAN-IV's!?" She exclaimed. "They upgraded already?"

Blake smiled again. "Welcome to the SPARTAN-IV program, and most of all, welcome to Fireteam Maroon."

**UNSC Infinity**

**Fireteam corridor 16**

**November 16, 2561**

Blake led Mari through the seemingly endless corridor until they came to a door which read:** Fireteam** **Maroon Personal Quarters: Mari Neo Junior.**

"Wow, they even remember my full name." Mari remarked. "It was in the ship's data files." Blake responded. He opened the door, and they both walked in. "So, these will be your personal quarters in the ship, if you didn't get the memo, and they have upgraded Spartan armour here for you. He pressed a button which opened a closet, revealing a new under-suit. "Here's your new under-suit." Blake said, then looked to the right. "Also, your old sniper rifle from 9 years ago was kept, and is right here, ready for usage." He pointed towards the sniper rifle laying on a table.

"That is amazing!" Mari exclaimed. Blake started walking to the exit. "I'll leave you to get into your new gear. By the way, we have a training exercise in 10 minutes, just to get you back into shape and so you get to know your team members. See ya!" Blake walked out, closing the doors behind him.

Mari turned to her under suit. She took the towel off her body. She was naked now, and walked over to the under-suit. Mari grabbed the under-suit, and unzipped the back. Mari put her right leg into the suit, then her left leg. She pulled it up over her body, then zipped up the back. It felt like it fit almost perfectly. _They must know my size_. Mari thought to herself, jokingly. She turned to her sniper rifle. "Oh! Didn't expect this." She reached and grabbed a pair of glasses which were on the table. "I forgot that I needed glasses, lucky they remembered." She put them on. The glasses accelerated Mari's sight instantly, revealing it's abilities. "Wow - these are great! Much better than my older ones."

Mari grabbed her sniper rifle. She heard someone suddenly say on an intercom: "Mari Neo Junior, the training exercise is now. Please leave your quarters and head for the training facility." Mari opened the door and strode out of her quarters, closing the door behind her. She walked down through the corridors, heading to the training facility. _The floor plan hasn't changed in 9 years. I know my way around._ Mari thought.

She turned a corner, coming face-to-face with a giant door which read: **Training facility**.

Mari looked down and saw a hand-scanner. She put her hand in as it scanned her hand. "_Access granted. Welcome, Mari Neo Junior._" An electronic voice said. The door opened, and Mari walked through. The Training facility was giant; housing tons of individual rooms for different Spartan, ODST and Marine Fireteams. She looked around, hoping to find Blake. _Where is he?_ Mari thought.

"Mari! Up here!" Said a voice. Mari turned to it's owner. She saw Blake standing up on a platform with some other Spartans, all in armour. Mari ran up some stairs which were leading to Blake. She finally got to the group. "Blake! I'm here!" She gasped, out of breath. Blake turned to her. "Mari, meet Commander Sarah Palmer. She is our host for today, she wanted to see how good you are." Blake said. Sarah walked up to Mari. "I hope you are as good as they say." She remarked. Mari looked up. "You won't be disappointed." Mari responded.

"So this is our new sniper?" A voice said behind the three. A big, hulking spartan came up to Mari. "I'm Jake. But most people call me big bob. Because they think it's funny." He said, introducing himself. "I can sorta see why." Mari responded, smiling. Another Spartan came up to Mari. " I'm Petra. I'm a bit sneaky." She said. "And I've got more balls than all the men here combined." She added. Jake turned. "Say what now?" He said. Mari turned to the last spartan. "And who are you?" She asked out-loud. "I'm the Fireteam leader: Jason. 'The enemy can't fight back if they're dead'; that's my motto, and all here follow it."

"Makes sense." Mari replied. Sarah turned to Mari. "You better get ready. Get in your new armour." She said. Mari put her sniper rifle on the ground and turned to the armour station which was there. Mari got into the armour station, and it started to connect armour to her. She watched the new MJOLNIR armour connect to her under-suit, and felt it too. The body armour had finished, and the helmet slowly came down. She saw that it had a horn. "That's the FOTUS armour. Thought you might need a welcome back present." Blake said, as the helmet was put on her head, connecting.

She felt the lovely surge of joy come back as she was in new spartan armour, with upgraded technology and accessories.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Mari exclaimed as she walked out of the armour station. "Come on. Our training exercise is starting." Blake said. She grabbed her sniper rifle as the group walked into their training room, save for Sarah Palmer, who went to the observation deck. Mari and Fireteam Maroon turned to the landscape. It was rocky, obviously made for cover. "So...who are we fighting?" Mari asked out-loud.

"Fireteam Majestic."


	2. First encounter

**Unknown area**

**Unknown ship's bridge**

**Time/space fluctuating**

_A hooded figure sat on it's throne. All-powerful, it commanded an entire empire. That empire had taken control of it's universe and ruled with an iron fist. A rebellion had been created, to fight the corrupt empire. Destroying it's first space station, the Death Star, the rebellion proved to be a nuisance. The empire had made a second Death Star, but were attacked before it's completion. Unfortunately for the rebellion, the empire had fought back and destroyed the entire rebellion fleet, completed the second Death Star and obliterated of what was left of the rebellion. One ship escaped. _

_The millennium falcon. _

_It held the few leaders and Jedi surviving. The empire had dismissed the escaped ship, moving priority to a giant space-portal. The portal would accelerate any ships sent through to a new universe which could also be dominated and controlled. The portal was just finished when they found the escaped ship again. The empire had shot at the ship, but it had disappeared again. The empire turned and sent their main battle fleet through the portal, including the infamous second Death Star._

The hooded figure sat on it's throne uncomfortably. It wondered what would be awaiting once the empire comes out of the portal, and into the new world. It went and pressed a button on it's throne, pulling up a comm link. "Commander, I want Lord Vader up here. Immediately." It said. "Of course, Lord Sidious." The commander responded. The emperor closed the link and waited on his throne for a few minutes, suddenly hearing the sound of the elevator opening. Darth Vader came out, and walked up to his master. He kneeled.

"What do you need me for, my Lord?" Vader asked slowly. "I want you to make sure all weapon systems for every ship, including the Death Star, are operational before we come out of the portal. We must be ready for resistance in case the natives are refusing to hand over their territory." Darth Sidious responded. "Of course, my lord." Vader responded, then stood up and walked to the elevator, closing the doors behind him.

"This new world will know the might of the empire."

**Orbit around Threshold, Soell system**

**Construction site of the Highest Moonlight**

**November 16, 2561**

The UNSC Infinity orbited around Threshold with the rest of the ships stationed there. Assigned there to get what they could from the long-deceased Forerunners, they were also assigned to protect the construction site of the _Highest Moonlight_, the first Human-Covenant Separatist hybrid space station, which orbited with them. The _Highest Moonlight_ was getting built around the remains of Installation 4, the Alpha Halo.

Combined, this made the _Highest Moonlight_ a hybrid of Human, Sepratist and Forerunner technology. The remains of the Mantle's Approach was also shipped to the site, ready to be added.

The _Highest Moonlight_ was also going to be powered by a surviving Forerunner Dreadnaught, reminiscent of the High Charity. It would then be capable of slip-space movement, and engines were also going to be placed. The Dreadnaught had been found hiding deep inside Basis, Threshold's Moon. It had miraculously survived the Forerunner-Flood war and obviously had been hidden for later uses. It was now already inside the _Highest Moonlight_, ready to be hooked up to power the space station.

Suddenly, a burst of bright, blue, light blew open a rift in space near threshold. It released an electronic shock wave which rippled through space, passing through all of the human ships and the Highest moonlight. Electronics failed throughout all the ships and mass panic occurred all throughout the comms.

"What the hell was that!?"

"My ship's power is out!"

"My power's back!"

"Is the Moonlight okay!?"

"All power of the Moonlight has reset - it's fine!"

"Thank god!"

Mari stopped firing her Sniper - she saw blue ripples go through the training room. Multiple electronics failed. "What was that!?" She asked out-loud. Blake turned. "I have no goddamn idea!"

The Infinity's power reset, reenergising the thrusters and continuing to orbit the giant gas planet. All of the other ship's power did the same - it was only a small setback. Captain Lasky turned to the giant window in the bridge, and saw the giant, radiant blue portal, the size of a Halo. "Roland, what was that!?" He shouted. The AI thought for a moment. "It appears, according to my calculations, that a rift in space has opened. Not natural, though, someone has utilised some sort of super-space portal technology. Hang on-" Roland looked at the portal. "Multiple life signatures detected, coming from the portal." Lasky turned to the AI. "How many!?"

"About 16,005,457 life signatures detected. My sensors indicate that they are inside a sort of Starship. Lots of them."

Captain Lasky looked at the portal. _Another form of life? From another universe? Interesting. _He thought. Suddenly, he saw a giant, pointed, front of a ship slowly emerge from the portal. It fully emerged, revealing it's unnatural shape. It was shaped like a triangle, with 6 giant boosters at the back. It's bridge was the shape of a T, with two big ball-shaped constructs of some kind. Two more of these unusual ships emerged from the portal, followed by hundreds of smaller and bigger ships.

Suddenly, they slowly dispersed, obviously giving space for more to come through. Dozens of different ships emerged, all unusual and unseen before. That's when it came - a giant, ball-shaped space station. It slowly moved out of the portal, obviously to it's hulking size. It had a sort of giant satellite disk on the front. It was followed by dozens of smaller ships.

_It's obviously the big, space station. The big base of operations. It's a lot smaller than the Highest Moonlight, though._ Captain Lasky thought. No more ships came through the portal, but it refused to close.

The portal was still there.

Captain Lasky turned to the communication officer. "Can you communicate with these ships?" He asked. The officer shook his head. "It seems that - hang on, I'm getting a reading - they're putting out communications on a lower frequency. Let me see if we can connect - there we go! Communications now up. Be ready to talk to these newcomers, captain." Lasky turned to the unusual ships. "Attention Unknown Ships - you are in a restricted area. You will be escorted out of-" Lasky was cut off. "I do not care about your primitive laws, native. You will hand over this territory and surrender immediately." Replied a cold, harsh voice. "I repeat again - you are in a restricted area. If you do not leave immediately we will take drastic measures." Lasky repeated.

The ships didn't budge. "Fire a warning shot." Lasky said out-loud. The Infinity aimed one of it's M96 Howler Missile pods at one of the capital ships and fired a single missile above it's bridge. The bright-yellow missile headed towards it's destination.

**The Eclipse**

**The bridge**

**November 16, 2561**

Darth Vader looked at the small bright light heading towards the airspace above the Eclipse's bridge. _Projectiles._ He thought. _How quaint. Obviously a warning shot._ The missile exploded above the bridge. He turned to the communication officer. "Warn them again." He demanded.

"You will surrender this very minute, or taste the might of the empire." The officer said on the comms.

A silence struck between the two sides.

Vader lost his patience. "Start the invasion." He demanded out-loud. Star destroyers started slowly moving towards the UNSC ships.

The entire fleet suddenly opened fire on the UNSC.


End file.
